SKATEBOARD
by daelogic
Summary: "Sejak kapan Zelo bisa berpaling pada objek lain selain skateboard berwarna hijau toska yang tadi menyita perhatiannya?" BAP / DAELO COUPLE / DAEHYUN X ZELO


**Title : ****_SKATEBOARD_**

**Rating : T**

**Length : oneshot**

**Cast : Jung Daehyun, Choi Junhong, DAELO Couple**

**Warning [!] : YAOI, OOC, typo[s], no edit, confusing.**

**Summary : **

**_"Sejak kapan Zelo bisa berpaling pada objek lain selain skateboard berwarna hijau toska yang tadi menyita perhatiannya?"_**

* * *

Zelo masih terpaku menatap sebuah etalase toko alat-alat olahraga di depannya. Matanya tertuju pada satu benda berwarna hijau toska. Memiliki 4 buah roda kecil berwarna jingga. Sebuah _skateboard_, yang menyita telak seluruh perhatiannya. Zelo mendekat. Meraba kaca etalase toko tersebut. Zelo benar-benar menginginkan benda itu.

Pikiran dan pandangannya masih terpusat pada _skateboard_ itu sampai seseorang menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Kau ingin membeli sesuatu?"

Suara namja itu mengagetkan Zelo. Dia berbaik sambil mengelus dadanya. Berusaha menetralkan detak jantung yang tak normal akibat terkejut.

"Apa aku mengagetkanmu?"

Suara khawatir itu nampak dari ucapan sang namja, yang sepertinya adalah pemilik toko. Zelo tersenyum ke arah sang pemilik toko.

"Tidak tuan. Aku saja yang terlalu banyak melamun."

"Kau ingin membeli sesuatu? Kulihat sepertinya kau cukup lama memperhatikan etalase tokoku?"

Zelo membelalakkan mata. Bagaimana bisa ketahuan?

"T-tidak...aku hanya melihat-lihat saja."

Zelo terbata. Takut kalau-kalau sang pemilik itu nantinya berpikir dia akan mencuri salah satu barang di tokonya. Tapi salah, pemilik yang ramah itu malah menarik tangannya, membawa masuk Zelo ke dalam toko yang penuh dengan barang-barang berbau olahraga di dalamnya.

"Kalau ingin melihat-lihat saja gratis kok. Silahkan berkeliling di tokoku."

Sang pemilik toko tersenyum hangat. Hangat sampai-sampai Zelo merasakannya. Sampai ke hatinya, benar-benar hangat. Zelo masih terdiam ketika sang pemilik hendak kembali ke meja kasir.

"Hey, kau melamun lagi?"

Tangan namja itu mengibas pelan di depan wajah Zelo. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Zelo tersadar. Zelo menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu dia mendengar suara tawa kecil dari sang pemilik toko.

"Kau kenapa? Belum genap 10 menit aku sudah melihatmu melamun dua kali."

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Ah, itu karena barang-barang di tokomu menarik. Ya...semuanya..menarik."

Mendengar penuturan Zelo, namja itu kembali tertawa.

"Kau bahkan belum beranjak satu meter dari pintu."

Zelo hanya sanggup menggaruk tengkuknya. Tersenyum sedikit canggung pada sang pemilik toko, yang entah sejak kapan membuatnya sedikit gugup.

"Sudahlah, kau lihat-lihat saja dulu. Kalau butuh apa-apa atau kau menemukan sesuatu yang bagus dan ingin membelinya, bawa saja barang itu ke kasir. Aku ada di sana."

Kali ini sang pemilik benar-benar pergi ke meja kasir. Ekor mata Zelo masih mengikuti arah langkah namja itu. Toko itu tidak terlalu besar. Jadi Zelo masih dapat melihat dengan jelas namja itu sedang menghitung sesuatu, mungkin laba dari penjualannya? Entahlah.

Hei tunggu!

Sejak kapan Zelo memperhatikan namja pemilik toko itu?

Sejak kapan Zelo lupa tujuannya?

Sejak kapan Zelo bisa berpaling pada objek lain selain _skateboard_ berwarna hijau toska yang tadi menyita perhatiannya?

Zelo lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya gusar. Mengacak sendiri surai keabu-abuan miliknya. Kenapa pikirannya kacau? Sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berkeliling toko kecil itu. Melihat-beberapa benda yang sebenarnya Zelo sendiri tidak terlalu tertarik terhadapnya.

"Whoa...pistol?"

Tanpa sadar dia berteriak. Melihat sebuah benda laras pendek berwarna hitam. Diambilnya benda itu. Matanya berbinar ketika tangannya menyentuh permukaan mengkilat sang pistol.

"Ini keren."

Tangannya mengarah ke depan. Zelo bergaya layaknya seorang agen rahasia yang tengah mengendap-endap menghadapi lawannya. Berpose waspada dan siap menembak. Zelo berbalik. Tak sengaja tangannya –beserta pistol yang dipegangnya- mengenai pelipis seseorang.

"Argh..."

Sang pemilik toko mengerang. Mengaduh kesakitan. Ya, pelipisnya memerah terkena sentuhan telak dari moncong pistol yang dipegang Zelo.

"M-maaf...aku tidak sengaja. Apa itu...sakit sekali?"

Zelo yang panik meletakkan kembali pistol ke tempat semula, lalu berusaha menolong sang korban. Kepanikan membuat tangannya berusah mengelus pelipis namja itu.

"Hahaha...tidak apa-apa. Hanya terkena sedikit. Bukan masalah besar."

"Tapi aku hampir mencelakaimu Tuan. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh."

Zelo merasa sungkan. Dia benar-benar kacau hari ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Jadi kau ingin membeli pistol itu? Kau bisa olahraga menembak?"

Sang pemilik toko masih bersikap ramah. Meskipun dia masih terlihat sedikit kesakitan. Tangannya masih memijat pelan kepalanya.

"Ti-tidak...aku hanya melihatnya. Maafkan aku."

"Hey berhentilah meminta maaf. Kau tidak membunuhku dengan pistol itu kok."

Diam. Zelo menunduk. Sepertinya ia ingin berhenti membuat kekacauan hari ini. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi.

"Tuan pemilik toko, aku pergi. Aku takut mengacaukan tokomu. Aku permisi. Maafkan aku."

Zelo berlari keluar begitu saja.

"Hey...tunggu..."

Teriakan sang pemilik toko itupun tak digubrisnya.

* * *

Zelo masih diam memeluk gulingnya. Seharusnya hari ini ia membeli _skateboard_ baru. Seharusnya ia pulang kerumah dengan mengendarai _skateboard_nya. Bukan malah berlari seperti tadi.

"Ah, Zelo bodoh. Kalau kau tidak membuat kekacauan, kau bisa dapat skateboard itu."

Zelo merutuki dirinya. Ia membenahi posisi tidurnya. Sekarang ia terlentang. Matanya terpejam. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan seseorang terlintas di kepalanya.

Senyum sang pemilik toko.

"Astaga..."

Mata Zelo tiba-tiba saja terbuka.

"Kenapa si pemilik toko? Ah... pasti karena aku merasa bersalah padanya. Ya Tuhan, aku kan sudah minta maaf."

Zelo yang polos tengah mengerang frustasi. Masa remajanya benar-benar sulit –menurutnya.

* * *

Disinilah Zelo. Masih dengan seragam sekolahnya, dia kembali berdiri kaku di depan etalase toko olahraga. Ditatapnya _skateboard_ hijau toska yang masih setia terpajang di sana.

"Kau akan jadi milikku."

Zelo bergumam sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum polosnya.

"Oh, jadi _skateboard_ ya?"

Suara itu lagi yang mengagetkan Zelo.

"Tuan pemilik toko!"

Zelo segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Merasa ia terlalu keras menyebut julukannya pada sang pemilik toko.

"Hahaha...tak kusangka kau akan datang lagi."

* * *

"Tak apa. Kau bisa melunasinya kalau kau punya uang."

"K-kau yakin tidak apa-apa tuan?"

Sang pemilik toko mengangguk ramah. Senyum masih tak lepas dari wajahnya. Zelo meraih _skateboard_ yang kini sudah jadi miliknya. Dipeluknya erat benda itu.

"Kau begitu menyukai _skateboard_ heum?"

Pertanyaan namja itu menghentikan kegiatan mesra Zelo dengan _skateboard_nya. Dijawabnya pertanyaan itu dengen dua kali anggukan mantap kepalanya.

* * *

Zelo terduduk di bangku, di tepi jalan, sambil menyesap coke-nya.

"Seharusnya aku membayar lunas."

Zelo menoleh ke arah _skateboard_ barunya. Ditatapnya benda itu dengan serius.

"Tapi kalau akau membayarmu lunas, nanti aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya."

Sederhana saja. Zelo hanya ingin melihat sang pemilik toko. Hanya itu.

Ah, bukan hanya itu.

Zelo jatuh cinta.

_Jatuh cinta pada tuan pemilik toko yang tampan._

* * *

"Oh, kau. Selamat pagi..."

Senyuman ramah itu kembali menyapa Zelo. Hari ini ia datang lagi ke toko itu. Kembali berjumpa dengan sang pemilik.

"Pagi hyung..."

"Daehyun... Namaku Jung Daehyun."

Sang pemilik toko mengulurkan tangannya. mengajak Zelo berkenalan. Dan tanpa ragu Zelo menjabatnya.

"Zelo."

Keduanya tersenyum. Pertama kali mereka mendengar nama masing-masing. Pertama kali mereka saling berjabat tangan. Dan tanpa sadar, sebuah perasaan membuat mereka terikat.

"Senang mengenalmu Zelo."

Hangat. Zelo menatap nanar wajah Daehyun.

Mengapa terdengar begitu manis ketika namanya disebut Daehyun?

"A-ah...senang mengenalmu juga Daehyun-ssi."

"Hyung lebih baik."

"Ne Daehyun...hyung."

Keduanya melepas tangan masing-masing, sangat pelan seakan tak rela. Daehyun tersenyum. Entah mengapa, bibirnya hanya sanggup melengkungkan senyum ketika melihat dan berbicara dengan Zelo.

Mungkin….

Daehyun juga jatuh cinta –

_-pada Zelo._

* * *

**Trus?**

**yaudah**

**FIN**

**hahaha**

* * *

**Lets Love.**


End file.
